Jiub
, black in |eyes = Red |era = Second Era, Third Era |affiliation = Morrowind, Tribunal Temple, New Temple, Kvatch, Soul Cairn |title = "Saint Jiub the Eradicator" }} 'Saint Jiub the Eradicator'Dialogue with Jiub in was a Saint of both the Tribunal Temple and the New Temple. He was named a saint after cleansing Vvardenfell of the Cliff Racer menace. He was later killed in the city of Kvatch by a Dremora during the Oblivion Crisis, and his soul was sent to the Soul Cairn. By game *Jiub (Morrowind) *Jiub (Dawnguard) *Jiub (Legends) **Saint Jiub (Legends) History Early life Jiub's early life was a dark experience, and a time that he himself deeply regrets. Killing was always high in demand in his homeland of Morrowind, and so he worked as a low-grade killer for hire to support his Skooma addiction. It was a decision that led to his eventual capture and imprisonment. Imprisonment Jiub was sent to prison after a failed assassination on a high-ranking official of House Redoran. A rival assassin from the legally sanctioned assassin guild known as the Morag Tong reached Jiub's target first and alerted the local guards to cover his tracks. Jiub was later sent to jail in the city of Vivec after being found guilty in his trial. New purpose After his release in 3E 427, he was transported by ship alongside the Nerevarine from the Imperial City to Vvardenfell, Morrowind.Events of It was during this time that he decided to turn his life around to seek redemption for his crimes. He felt obligated to give something back to the people of Morrowind, so he decided to undertake a crusade against the Cliff Racers who plagued his homeland. The eradicator Atop a Silt Strider, Jiub traveled the Ashlands, hunting and killing many Cliff Racers. On one instance of hunting, Jiub followed a stray Cliff Racer, which led him to an entire nest of them. The battle lasted two full days, with Jiub the victor over seventy six Cliff Racers. Afterwards, he collapsed into a dark sleep.Saint Jiub's Opus Sainthood Jiub awoke in the Palace of Vivec in front of Vivec himself, who had admired his virtue and rescued him from death. Vivec canonized Jiub and he was known as a great hero throughout Morrowind and was earned many titles. A fair known as Saint Jiub's Fair began in honor of him and was celebrated in many places, including Cheydinhal.Dialogue with Burz gro-Khash Later life and death Jiub later moved to the city of Kvatch in Cyrodiil to focus on the writing of his autobiography. It was during this time when the Oblivion Crisis occurred in 3E 433 and Kvatch was invaded by Mehrunes Dagon. Jiub, who was writing in his home at the time, was soul trapped by a Dremora and was sent to the Soul Cairn to wander for eternity. Many people assumed that Jiub had perished in Morrowind during the crisis,Rumors heard in while Jiub thought that he was just imprisoned by the Daedra. Meeting with the Dragonborn In 4E 201, the Last Dragonborn encountered Jiub while in the Soul Cairn. The Dragonborn made Jiub realize that he was dead, and so was tasked with finding the lost pages of his opus so that it may be returned to Tamriel. After obtaining the lost pages, Jiub gave the Dragonborn a full copy of his memoir, so that others in Tamriel may know his story.Events of Appearances * * * * de:Jiub es:Jiub ru:Джиуб ja:Jiub cs:Jiub Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Saints